


Snuggles

by Berserkergirl



Category: Original Work, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berserkergirl/pseuds/Berserkergirl





	

“Hehe, hey, that tickles!”

“Shoosh, I’m talkin’ to the pups!”

Anna couldn’t stay mad at her overly affectionate mate for long. It wasn’t often that she got to see her be so silly. She was usually so stoic. If she knew she’d get to see this side of her, she’d have begged for pups sooner (even though it was Nora’s idea in the first place).

“How many do you think there are?” Nora said, nuzzling her mate’s swollen belly.

“At least three, but we’ll find out for sure next week.”

Anna giggled again with Nora kissed her belly.

“Are you almost done talking to them? I’m getting cold!”

“Well, that won’t do!” Nora sat up, quickly snagging a blanket of the back of the couch and proceeded to wrap the both of them up in it. 

Anna giggled again.

“I love you.” she said.

Nora smiled at her, and then began to kiss over her neck. Making her mate break out into more adorable giggles.

“I love you too.”


End file.
